Headphone
by StarLikeShadow
Summary: As far as Tsurugi Kyosuke knew he has lived his life in a small box. Now he needs to escape and find his memories. In hopes of finding them he joins the organization where his older brother works and where he, aparently, used to be part of. Kyouten and some other pairings and this was inspired by IA's Headphone Actor.
1. Chapter 1

Star: if you're going to ask then yes we've or I've rather been listening to too much Headphone Actor by IA...

Kagaya: and it gave you this idea?

Star: I CAN'T HELP IT! oh and whoever can guess who the voice is will get a cookie!

Kagaya: ==

Roze: they don't own anything but their OCs which only appears in this chapter...

* * *

Today is such an average day and I didn't really have any obstacle on this day. Kagaya didn't bother me today and his sister told me that they were both going to the park to play and asked if I wanted to come yet I denied not really liking the heat. I was playing something with my PSP and I had the house all to myself.

Yup I was bored.

I didn't really have anything to do so I turned the radio on top of my television on while I put my game in pause. I went back to my chair and then suddenly a sobbing sound came from the radio and I suddenly heard;

**"It's very unfortunate that I have to say this, but the world is going to end today…"**

It was some country's president that has spoken with tears, and he said the world was going to end today…

Outside I saw a huge flock of birds cover up the crescent moon which started to appear and fly away to some unknown place as if it knew the world was going to end.

I dropped my half-finished game without a save; a scarcely-touched textbook lay forgotten on my desk. I didn't care about any of those as my body started to tremble. For my attempt to stop my body from trembling I swiftly took my headphones and put them on my ear. Just as I was listening to an obscure artist, a number playing an unknown title, just as it reached my ears I suddenly heard;

**"You want to survive right?"**

_What?_

"Wha-" I said and was about to take them off, but it cut me off telling me to run. I wasn't thinking right; my legs had moved on their own and did what the voice, in my headphones, told me to do. I went down, swiftly putting my shoes on and ran out my house passing my mother, who was about to open the door and come in, yet I didn't stop to her calls even as she screamed my name. Waving over the wriggling world, the skyscraper seemed to tremble as I ran pass it, it was a weird sight to see yet I didn't stop. I heard the voice once again;

**"Go…"**

_It says…_

I didn't know who this voice was and yet it sounded so oddly familiar like I'm supposed to know who it belongs to, but…I just can't figure it out. With those thoughts I was about to slow down but then I heard the voice once more once a hill made its view to me.

**"If you cross that hill, 20 seconds, you'll know what I mean, for better or worst"**

I was confused but it spoke again.

**"Don't doubt, just listen close- go 20 seconds ahead…"**

I listened to it and followed, running towards the hill trying to reach it with all the speed I had and also never knew I had.

The intersection was crowded, of course; man, woman, child it didn't really matter anymore. I was buried under the people's yells and babies' cries. I heard rioting people complain about the president saying the world was going to end and I also heard a sobbing girl who sounded awfully familiar, I saw Kagaya yelling with the riot while Star was on her knees crying and sobbing while a priest was praying and yet I passed them all by, only giving a small glance yet not stopping from running. There was only one person who didn't join any of them and was heading the other way, towards what was beyond that certain hill.

_That person was me._

Again the voice came ringing into my ears through my headphone and it persisted;

**"Only twelve minutes left…"**

Twelve minutes? Is that the time until the world will end? If everything was going to go up and vanish;

"Then I have no other way…" I said as if I was replying to the voice and ran faster than before.

The chorus of shrieks and screams everywhere had turned to tearful eyes in ten seconds. I had my doubts, but no matter who did what…

_There was no ending humanity's song…_

**"Run, run, there's one minute left!"**

The voice shrieks but I couldn't even hear it by then for I was too caught up in my running, also;

_The hill which I sought to cross was right before me…_

My breath faint yet I finally arrived. There was something strange, there right before me was a wall which projected the sky. Behind it, I saw scientists in white applaud at me.

**"Magnificent"** they said-

_But…_

From there, I saw the town was some kind of experimental facility and I couldn't believe it. Has my life been a lie?

**"We no longer need this"**

I heard the scientist and watched as they calmly tossed a bomb. From there I was suddenly told that I have been living my whole life in a little world, in a box. After they had told me, I couldn't do anything but just stare, dumbfounded at the burnt wreckage that had been the town which I used to live in. I thought of everything of how my life was or how I believed it to be.

I was a junior high school freshmen, with a mother and two best friends who liked to bother me a lot and follow me around to see if I had anything interesting to do. My favorite past time is playing video games and I owned a cat I picked up from the streets. My name or what I think my name is…Higurashi Natsume….

Suddenly from the headphones, at my ears, I faintly heard the voice;

**"Gomen…Kyousuke…"**

_Kyousuke…_

Why did it sound so familiar…

Tsurugi…

_Tsurugi…Kyousuke…_

**"It's my name…isn't it?"**

* * *

Star: ... *collapses since she was out of Snickers and Mountain Due*

Kagaya: well that's done oh and tell us if this should be continued or not alright?

REVIEW GUYS THANKS FOR READING! -Unemori Twins-


	2. Chapter 2

Star: Okay another chapter and those who read our OC fic please wait we're busy sorting out all the characters because someone backed out.

Kagaya: yeah so anyway enjoy!

Roze: they don't own anything except the idea of this story.

* * *

_Click. Click. Click._

"Yuuichi-san!" I suddenly heard someone call my name so I averted my eyes from my computer and to my door where a brunet's head suddenly peaked in.

"Tenma-kun what's wrong?" I asked standing.

"Gouenji-san asked if you finished trying to hack into their security camera…" he said entering my room with another brunet shorter than him, the other one with grayish-brown hair and the other with pink hair.

I sighed and shook my head. I was trying to hack into a security camera in an experimental facility of a boy who they were testing. I don't know who this boy is but Gouenji-san had insisted I do it. "I have no idea why Gouenji-san had asked me to do this…I wonder what's so special about this boy in the experiment…" I said and went back into trying to hack the system which I was almost done.

"How long will it take?" the boy with grayish-brown hair, Shindou-kun asked me.

"Almos-…" I almost said but the computer suddenly opened a view of a room. "Done!" I said in glee and everyone gathered around.

There wasn't anything unusual or interesting it was just a normal room for a normal junior high school student. We all looked at each other not seeing anything useful in the scene from the camera.

"What is this?" the pink haired Kirino asked.

"I have no i…dea…" I said as I suddenly saw a very familiar boy, with navy blue hair, enter the room with a cellphone to his ear. My eyes went wide as I recognized who it was;

_I felt my eyes turn wet with tears._

"What do you think Yuuichi?"

I looked behind me to see Gouenji-san leaning on the door frame with a smile on his face. I looked at him with bewilderment but I soon dried my own tears. "Thank you…" I muttered before I took my headphones and watch the screen and tapped the camera to hear what the boy was saying.

**"So you guys are going to the park?"** the boy asked.

**"That's right you want to join us Natsume?"** the voice from his cellphone ask.

_Natsume?_

Is that what they made him believe his name was?

**"No way its way too hot out there I'd rather stay here"** the boy said.

**"Suit yourself Mr. Grump!"** the girl on the cell said with a giggle while the boy started to look pissed and cut the line.

We watched as he took out a PSP and start to play a game.

I took this time to look away from the view and check on what kind of experiment he was in. They were testing how much speed he would endure…and also how much instinct and intelligent he had. They were going to keep him in the fake town with fake people and keep him in a paradox until he would reach the hill before the time runs out. He doesn't know he's been stuck in this experiment for a long time and has experienced the same thing over and over but they replaced his memories with something different. basically they tested the boy in general.

_I felt myself fume at this experiment._

"How dare they…" I muttered and went back to look at the camera.

I watched as he seemed to have grown tired at the game he was playing. He then put it aside and turns a radio on.

_I had to save him._

"He thinks that he's been in there and once he managed to meet the expectations of those bastardly people they'll tell him the truth and he'll mentally get hurt and confused" Gouenji-san told me.

_I know he's right._

I would be hurting him if I tell him the truth…

…

"It's better than watching him live a life that isn't real!" I said and put my headphone on and the microphone connected to it on as well. I then began hacking a way for me to be able to talk to him or at least for him to be able to hear me. I soon saw him put on a pair of headphones on to try to stop himself from trembling because of a news some president said.

_That's it…_

I started to hack a way into the headphones he was wearing and I cheered inwardly when I succeed. I thought for a while so as to not confuse him because telling him that he was in an experiment would only make him panic.

_The world was going to end…_

"You want to survive right?" I asked him through the headphone.

_A little white lie won't hurt._

_"_**Wha-"**

I cut him off before he could ask and told him to run. I was surprised when I saw that he did what I said and run out of his house. I watched him run and soon I even forgot that there were people in my room and didn't notice when Gouenji-san and some of the other kids came into my room to see what I was doing.

Soon enough I started to see that he was about to slow down but I then saw the hill that he had to cross.

_The hill…_

"If you cross that hill, 20 seconds, you'll know what I mean, for better or worst" I told him and said again; "Don't doubt, just listen close- go 20 seconds ahead…"I told him and I watched as he began to run very fast.

I watched him run pass men, women and children like he just blacked out everything and he couldn't care less of them. I was worried because if he slowed down he might not make it. I watched the timer as it kept counting down. I saw him give glances at boy who was joining a riot, a girl who was sobbing and a priest who was praying, but that was it he only glanced at them and he kept running.

"Only twelve minutes left…" I told him a little worried.

**"Then I have no other way…"**

_I gasped._

Hearing him talk, I don't know what came over me. I felt happy he said something back, a little shocked but mostly happy. I watched him run and kept my eyes on the timer as well. I saw that he was near the hill and the time was almost out so I stood up and shouted;

"Run, run, there's one minute left!"

I'm not sure if he heard me but I inwardly sighed in relief as I saw that he managed to reach the destination with only five seconds to spear.

**"Magnificent"**

_the scientists._

I watched as he turned around and looked at the scenery of the town where he could clearly see that the town was just an experimental facility. I felt my heart clench as I saw the hurt, betrayal and confusion in his eyes.

**"We no longer need this"**

I closed my eyes as I heard the loud boom sound of the bomb on the fake town. I closed my eyes as I heard them tell him that he lived in a little world, a box. I opened my eyes and saw his dumbfounded and shocked look, he watched as his "home" exploded and turned to a burning wreck.

_I'm sorry._

I finally felt the tears fall in the sight of my little brother's shocked, hurt and betrayed look.

_I couldn't stand it._

"Gomen…Kyousuke…"

I apologized and was about to remove my headphones when he asked;

**"It's my name…isn't it?"**

...

It is…it's your name!

I inwardly screamed at him that it was his name until I suddenly felt someone put a hand on my shoulder.

"Let's go get him back Yuuichi…let's get Kyousuke out of there" Gouenji-san told me.

I looked up at him and then to my other friends who all smiled and nodded. I smiled at everyone and wiped my eyes with my sleeves. "Thank you" I thanked everyone.

"Alright looks like we're infiltrating the facility"

We towards the door and saw our leader with his confident smile.

_Endou Mamoru._

"Our target this time is Tsurugi Kyousuke!" he said. "LET'S DO THIS!" he shouted lifting his fist with a wrist band of a pair of white headphones with golden diamond on each side. Everyone followed and raised their fists with the wrist band.

"HAI!" we all shouted.

"Don't worry Kyousuke…we're getting you out of there" I said through my headphones and took them off for a while to get ready for our infiltration in the facility.

…

**"Alright…"**

* * *

Star: hope you enjoyed this!

Kagaya: yeah

REVIEW EVERYONE AND THANKS FOR READING! –Unemori Twins-


	3. Chapter 3

Star: *sigh* finally...

Kagaya: now we just need to update Bond for Protection...

Roze: they do not own anything...

* * *

After everything Tsurugi had been transfere to a room where he has met with two kids who were from the same experiment. He still felt very confused about everything but tried his best to absorb it as well. Though the voices in his headphones sounded panicked but they manage to keep him comforted because from time to time the voice that had helpped him kep. reassuring him that everything would be alright.

The two kids in the room with him was named Shuu and Hakuryuu, unlike hi. they lived in the laboratory for all their lives while he was taken from his family. The three of them were in the same type of experiment and were put in the same room for the time being.

"So did any of your memories come back yet Tsurugi?" the kinder of the two people in the room; Shuu asked.

Tsurugi shook his head, he had to,d them that he didn't have any recolection of his past except about his name and that was it.

"Leave him alone Shuu he'll regain them sooner or later anyway..." the meaner and ruder of the two; Hakuryuu said.

Tsurugi didn't say anything to that, he didn't care and was pretty annoyed with all the questions the kid named Shuu kept asking him. He closed his eyes and just listened as the voice kept reasuring him yet panicking in the same time. The voice felt so familiar to him, he couldn't quiteput his finger on it but the voice felt...nostalgic.

"Nii-san..." he mumbled without noticing it hmself.

The other two boys looked at him in curiousity. Tsurugi hadn't said anything since he introduced himself to them and the thing he mumbled about was slightly strange. This though made the black haired, Shuu to smil. knowing bits of the boy's forgotten memories were coming back while the white haired, Hakuryuu just stared with facination.

"I want to get out of here..." Tsurugi mumbled and looked up. He wanted, no, needed to know who the voice belonged to and even though he knew the person would come and save him he just had the urge to see him. With that set in his mind he stood up and inspected every inch of the room he was in.

Everything in the room was white, the beds on each side of the room and the single lightbulb were the only thing in the room except the door which could only be opened by a password which none of them knew. There wasn't a single window or anything they could use to escape.

Tsurugi sighed and puts his headphones back on to listen to the people panick around but this time the sound of an engine was heard. 'A vehicle?' Tsurugi thought as he sat down on the bed.

"Hey Tsurugi what are you listening to anyway?" Shuu had asked on curiousity.

Tsurugi started debating on whether or not telling them and decided that maybe it wouldn't hurt him or anyone. So he took his headphones off and put it on Shuu. Shuu listened intently and his eyes widened as he looked at Tsurugi. He then got the headlhones back and out it on himself.

"Someone is rescuing us?" Shuu whispered, his voice was filled with hope. He inwardly screamed in joy when he saw Tsurugi nod.

"What's going on?" Hakuryuu asked.

"Hakuryuu...I think we're finally getting out of here" Shuu said.

"Wha- Shuu what are you talking about?" Hakuryuu asked and Tsurugi gave his headphones to him. He stared at the headphones before he put them on. His eyes went wide at the sound and he looked at the other two who smiled at him. He took them off and gave them back to Tsurugi. He couldn't believe it, after all these time they were finally going to be free. All the hope he lost was slowly coming back to him. "How did it happen?" Hakuryuu asked.

"I really don't know...during the experiment...it just suddenly spoke to me..." Tsurugi answered putting them back on.

After that, they became quiet. Tsurugi stopped looking for a way to escape while Shuu and Hakuryuu stared at the ground. None of them said anything until the door suddenly opened. Everyone looked towards the door and saw a man teal hair and brown eyes, he wore a lab coat makng himself look like a scientist. The three glared at the man who came inside.

"What do you want?" Tsurugi questioned bitterly. Judging from the lab coat he believed the man to be one of the scientists. He saw the man sigh and remove his lab coat surprising the three boys. The first thing Tsurugi noticed was the strange wrist band with a white headphone and golden diamonds, it looked so familiar to him yet he couldn't put his finger on it.

"I want you three to relax" the man said. "I'm not one of those bastards...I'm Kazemaru Ichirouta, I'm part of the team whose here to save you" he said and took out something from his pocket; a small comunicator. "Endou, Gouenji, Fubuki, I found them..." he spoke.

Tsurugi then suddenly heard a sigh of relief through his headphones. "You know my brother?" Tsurugi asked out of the blue.

"Eh?" Kazemaru asked in confusion. He recieved information that Tsurugi Kyosuke, the boy in front of him, didn't have any recollection of his memories after having them replaced with fake ones. "You mean Yuuichi?" he asked and Tsurugi stood up.

"You know Nii-san..." Tsurugi muttered and he looked down.

"...This is strange...according to our information you shouldn't have any recollaction of memories whatsoever..." Kazemaru muttered but smiled nonetheless. "I'm sure if you call Yuuichi that he would burst into tears, he's the one who kept rushing and worrying this whole time...he cares a lot about you" Kazemaru said ruffling Tsurugi's head, much to his annoyance.

**"Kazemaru, come in, Kazemaru!"**

"Endou what's wrong?" Kazemaru asked talking to the comunicator.

**"Kidou informed me, get out of there now! The scientists are on their way!"**

Kazemaru gasped. He tried to make a plan, if he got out now, there will be a chance that the scientists will find them and catch them but if he stayed the same thing will happen. So he instead went down and hid under one of the beds and told them not to tell them where he was.

Just when Kazemaru was fully hidden the door opened to reveal a man, this time it was the real scientist. "Hello there you three, had a nice break?" he asked but the three refused to talk at all. "Well I see you're not going to talk..." He said and just got out a clip board.

Kazemaru who was hiding under Hakuryuu's bed rummaged through his bag looking for something. The room was sound proof from the outside and inside so it would definitely work. He inwardly celebrated when he found a small mp3 like device, next he took out a small paper and pen and wrote down something and poked Hakuryuu's leg catching his attention.

Hakuryuu noticed the paper that said; **"Cover your ears count from one to three using your fingers."** It didn't really make sense but he followed and used his finger to count back to three for Kazemaru and once it hit zero he quickly covered his ear just in time befor a horrible screeching sound came from under his bed.

As soon as the sound came the scientist collapsed with Shuu since they both didn't cover their ears.

Kazemaru, after he saw the scientist collapse, came out from under the bed with a sigh. "Well that worked..." he said and turned around. "Is everyone alright?" he asked.

"What was that?" Tsurugi asked, he was not affected thanks to the headphones he wore. Luckily he had put it in full volume right before the screeching came.

"Just a device to make people collapse" Kazemaru said and started carrying Shuu who collapsed due to the noise as well. "Come on now's our chance" He sad and went to the door and put the codes, opening the door.

Once opened the four went out and quickly walked through the hallways, rounding the corners and making sure they didn't get seen through the security camera. They were currently looking for Kazemaru's allies; Endou, Gouenji and Fubuki who was currently in the search for them. Kazemaru, while carrying Shuu, was behind Tsurugi and Hakuryuu to make sure the two of them was still in his sight while also looking around if there are any of the scientist around. They just rounded the corner but just then Tsurugi had bumpped into someone.

**"WAH!"**

* * *

Star: there...

Kagaya: now excuse us while we type the next chapter to the OC sub story we made using an ipad...

Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review! -Unemori Twins-


	4. Chapter 4

Star: Huzzah for a new chapter!

Kagaya: huzzah?

Roze: They don't own anything

* * *

**"WAH!"**

Tsurugi fell to the ground with another boy. They both rubbed their foreheads in pain. Tsurugi looked up and and saw a boy with brown hair with a weird hairstyle of swirls and wings.

"Tenma!" Kazemaru called. "Endou told you and the others to stay in the van and wait for us, what are you doing here?!" Kazemaru questioned.

"I-I got worried and Yuuichi-san was too busy trying to find a good escape route that I managed to go out without him noticing me..." The boy named Tenma said looking down. His eyes then traveled to the boy in front of him. He certainly looked like Yuuichi but he looked paler and his eyes looked sharper. "You must be Tsurugi Kyousuke, right?" he asked standing up with the boy in front of him.

Tsurugi nodded. This boy knew him and knew his brother so that means he's alright to be around right?

Before they could get acquainted more they suddenly heard some foot steps and everyone hid in one of the closets in the hallway.

Kazemaru peeked outside a little and saw that this time it was the dreaded scientists. he sighed in relief as they immediately walked past the closet they were in.

Tsurugi on the other hand listened to the voices in his headphones. they sounded panicked and a little scared. He frowned and when he heard his brother's voice become more and more panicked.

"What's wrong?" Tenma asked.

"Nothing...Nii-san just sounds really panicked..." Tsurugi whispered.

"Oops..." Tenma also whispered.

Kazemaru then took out something that looked like a phone. he pressed some buttons on the gadget and it suddenly showed a whole map on the place. "Finally Kidou..." he whispered and pushed some things. Soon four dots appeared on the screen. One was red, One was orange, one was white and the other was blue. The blue was them and the nearest to them was...the red one which was right at the corner. "Alright Gouenji it is..." he mumbled and positioned Shuu to be more comfortable on his back. "Come on one of my allies are just around the corner so we should get to him quickly" Kazemaru said and saw everyone nod.

They quickly got out of the closet after making sure no one was there and made their way to where the red dot was. They were so close now, he was just right there.

"Gouenji!" Kazemaru called to the platinum blond who was wearing a lab coat.

The said blond looked back and saw them and a smile formed on his lips. "You're all safe!" Gouenji said in relief. He looked down at the boys and his eyes landed on Tsurugi. "Kyosuke..." he said.

Tsurugi stared at the man before him. He looked so familiar but he couldn't get his finger on it. Soon though a new image came into his head. one of him when he was small with his brother next to him and a boy with spiky platinum blond hair in front of him ruffling his head. "Gouenji...-san?" Tsurugi called in slight confusion.

Gouenji smiled. "You remember me...what a relief..." Gouenji said he then began looking around in case there was anyone around and when the coast was clear he motioned everyone to follow him.

They began to run through the halls of the facility in search of the exit. It wasn't long until they finally reunited with brown haired man with an orange head band and a gravity defying gray haired man. They were all now making their way to their to the exit and was doing well in avoiding any scientist until they heard beeping.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

the whole hall began to light a slightly dark red as the alarms were sounding.

"They must have found out! Hurry we have to go!" Endou said as they all began to run to out of the facility.

Once outside They were met with a big black van with the door wide open for the to jump in.

"HURRY!" a teen with navy blue hair shouted from the inside.

Tsurugi's eyes widened at the site of the teen and began to run faster.

Once everyone was in the van took off with high speed after Endou yelled; "DRIVE KIDOU DRIVE!"

Inside the van everyone panted for breath except those who weren't running of course.

Tsurugi was the first to catch his breath but that wasn't for long because someone had placed him into a bone crushing yet warm hug.

"Kyousuke..." Yuuichi whispered as he hugged his little brother.

Tsurugi returned the hug with his eyes turning slightly wet with tears threatening to fall. "Nii-san..." he called.

Everyone watched just watched as the two brother was finally reunited. But they knew after breaking three experiments from such a high security lab would cause some sort of trouble. Even though everyone knew that they just didn't care about it right now, especially Yuuichi.

He finally got his little brother back from those evil men and he was not about to let them take his little brother away from him ever again even if it means he has to lose his own life.

* * *

UNKNOWN

"Sir three of our experiments have escaped..."

"Let them be..."

"Wha- but sir what if they would tell someone of our pla-"

"I said let them be...we'll get them back soon enough..."

The figure stood from his chair and walked to the window in his office. A sinister smirk made its way to his face as he looked down at the people from his office. If they thought they have won, they were wrong.

"The fun is just beginning"

* * *

Star: phew done!

Kagaya: well yeah I'm not sure if that would be considered as cliffhanger but well we tried...

HOPE YOU ENJOYED PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW PEOPLE! -Unemori Twins-


	5. Chapter 5

**Star: yeah new chapter done...**

**Kagaya: whatever**

**Roze: they don't own IE GO**

* * *

Just outside in the back of a deserted building Tsurugi sat on the steps with his headphone resting on his neck. He looked down at the wrist band he was given by Gouenji. So he was now part of the group his brother was in ever since he disappeared. He let out a small smile and looked up at the sky. He's been part of the group for weeks now and today was Christmas.

"Kyousuke?"

Tsurugi looked back and saw his brother at the door. "Nii-san..." he called as his brother went to sit next to him.

Yuuichi smiled at his brother. "What are you doing out here Kyousuke?" he asked and gave his scarf to his brother wrapping it on his neck. "Its cold and you're not so much as wearing anything warm..." he said.

"Just wanted to look at the sky..." Tsurugi said. He was in the real world now, not anymore in the fake town he was in. Nothing really is different from the two but Tsurugi felt the atmosphere of the real world to be a little strange.

Yuuichi smiled. "Well you could have at least wore something with long sleeves Kyousuke" he said. "Didn't we take you out shopping once?"

Tsurugi sighed at the memory of the brunet together with some others dragging him, Hakuryuu and Shuu almost everywhere in town, good thing to those memories were is that his brother and Gouenji was there and they got to spend some time together. "Yeah you did..." Tsurugi said.

Yuuichi couldn't help but smile. "I'm really glad you're here" he said.

Tsurugi looked at his brother and gave a small smile. "I'm glad all of my memories are back..." he said and looked up again at the stars.

Again the door opened and the two brothers looked at the new arrival; Gouenji.

"What are you two doing here? Don't you two want to go inside for the party?" he asked.

The brothers looked at each other and smiled. They both stood up and went inside where everyone was having a party to celebrate Christmas.

"Yuuichi-san Tsurugi!" Tenma called and waved at the two going their way. "Merry Christmas!" he greeted.

"Merry Christmas" Yuuichi also greeted.

"Where have you been?" Shinsuke asked.

"Outside" Yuuichi said getting a cup and filling it with some soda and then passing it Tsurugi who thanked him.

"You missed it Shindou-sempai and Kirino-sempai ended up under the mistletoe a while ago..." Kariya said.

Yuuichi laughed while Tsurugi almost spit his drink out leading him on choking a little.

"What happened to them?" Yuuichi asked.

Tenma and Shinsuke just pointed to the corner where Shindou and Kirino stood blushing and looking away from each other.

"How did they even end up under the mistletoe?" Tsurugi asked and saw Hikaru pointing to Kariya and he face palmed. "I should have known..." Tsurugi didn't need to be a genius to know Kariya was a trouble maker. Ever since he saw Kariya look of mischievousness he knew he was trouble just like...

Yuuichi stopped laughing and looked at his brother who was looking at his cup. "Kyousuke...?" Yuuichi asked.

Tsurugi snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his brother. He hadn't realized he was spacing out. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Nothing...just wondering if you're alright you were spacing out" Yuuichi said worriedly.

Tsurugi just smiled. "I'm fine" he said.

Suddenly cheers filled the air and the six looked to see what was happening and saw Aki and Ichinose under the mistletoe.

Tenma began cheering for the two to kiss louder than anyone, Shinsuke and Hikaru joined him, Kariya just stood there with a smirk, Yuuichi just smiled and Tsurugi looked bored.

Aki blushed hearing Tenma practically screaming for the to kiss and scolded him to be quiet which he doesn't even listen to.

Ichinose rubbed the back of his head a little embarrassed of the situation. Tradition was tradition, he said to himself and gave Aki a small peck of the cheek making her blush a bright red.

"You call that a kiss!" Tenma shouted, he liked teasing his Aki-nee and her crush.

Tsurugi just stared as Aki walked over to Tenma and began chasing him once Tenma began to run, it reminded him of... He sighed. He had to let it go and take in the fact that his friends from the fake town wasn't real.

"Enjoying the party Kyousuke?"

Tsurugi looked back only to see Gouenji smiling at him. "Its louder than what I'm used to..." he said, Christmas in the fake town was just gift giving and having dinner with his "mother" and nothing this loud and huge.

"Making any friends?" Gouenji asked again.

"I'm not sure really..." Tsurugi replied, sure Tenma always stuck near him for time to time but does that count them as friends?

"Tsurugi help!" like now.

Tsurugi didn't understand what was going on except Tenma was now suddenly behind him using him as a shield against an angry woman.

"I say he became friends with Tenma" Yuuichi said with a smile.

Gouenji also smiled. "He doesn't know it but he did" Gouenji said as they watched Tsurugi suddenly yelling at Tenma for using him as a shield.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Everyone its snowing out!" Yukimura shouted.

Everyone then began to smile and run outside to see the snow fall. Tsurugi though stayed behind not being able to process fast enough.

"Kyousuke!" Yuuichi called from the door.

Tsurugi just kept standing wondering what was going on when he suddenly felt someone pulling and pushing him. Behind him was Shinsuke pushing him while Tenma was pulling him.

"Come on Tsurugi!" Shinsuke said.

"We wouldn't want to miss the snow!" Tenma also said as he pulled him outside where it really was snowing.

Tsurugi watched as everyone cheered and look up at the snow. He looked up and watched the snow fall as well. It felt cold on his skin, somehow he doesn't remember snow being so cold on his skin before. He looked to his side and saw his brother standing next to him watching him with a smile.

"Merry Christmas Kyousuke" Yuuichi smiled.

Tsurugi smiled back. "Merry Christmas Nii-san..." Tsurugi also smiled. Sure it may take a while for him to get used to the real world, it may take a while for him to make some friends, a while to forget his fake life, but at least his brother would be right next to him.

* * *

**Star: phew made it XD**

**Kagaya: yeah**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT REVIEW -Unemori Twins-**


End file.
